fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom Pretty Cure
Blossom Pretty Cure (ブロッサムプリキュア Burossamu Purikyua) is the first series by Burstygummy (though I made 2 series before in my book). The themes are flowers and love. It has friendship and romance as the genre. Synopsis Kibouhana Kingdom was attacked by Shibonda Kingdom. They tried to take the Flower Crystal and changed every Kokorotane's people into Kurotane to summon Gaichu. Cure Cologne and Prince Nohara tried to escape with the Flower Crystal, but it fell to Earth and broke into many pieces. Fortunately, Princess Sakura sent Seed to search for the legendary warriors, Blossom Pretty Cure. Characters PRETTY CURE *Harumi Hanabira (春美 花びら Harumi Hanabira)/ Cure Spring (キュアスプリング Kyua Supuringu') Seiyuu : Jun Shikano Harumi is a 14 years old girl. She is a cheerful girl and a flower maniac. She is bad at studying and sport but is not so bad. She is a student at Shushi Junior High School. Her catchphrase is “Lalala~”. She builds friendship with many people. As Cure Spring, she represents love and holds the power of flowers. Her weapon is the Heart Melody. Cure Spring’s catchphrase is, “Haruno no merodi no tanoshi, Kyua Supuringu!”. It means “The joy of spring melody!” *Cho Murasakiiro (蝶紫色 Chō Murasakiiro)/ Cure Cologne (キュアケルン Kyua Kerun) Seiyuu : Kanae Ito Cho is a 14 years old girl and was Princess Sakura’s bodyguard. She is cold and has a tsundere side. She is good at studying and not very good at sport. She is a new student at Shushi Junior High School. She became friends with the others because of Harumi. As Cure Cologne, she represents elegant and holds the power of butterfly. Her weapon is the Flower Wizard. Cure Cologne's catchphrase is “Furai to utsukushi-sa o o todoke shimasu!". It means "I will send beauty and fly!". *Minami Unabara (水波 海原 Minami Unabara)/ Cure Splash (キュアスプラッシュ Kyua Supurasshu) Seiyuu : Masami Suzuki Minami is a 14 years old girl. She has high justice and is very tomboyish. She learns karate at Megumareta Dojo. She is bad at studying and good at sports. She is bad at fashion too. She is a student at Shushi Junior High School. She is Harumi's best friend and Aikyo's rival friend. As Cure Splash, she represents joy and holds the power of water. Her weapon is the Bubble Blow. Cure Splash's catchphrase is “Kyōryoku-ha jiyū no shōchōdesu!”. It means “Strong wave is symbol of freedom!” *Aikyo Megumareta (愛嬌恵まれた Aikyō Megumareta)/ Cure Lucky (キュアラッキー Kyua Rakkī) Voiced by : Yuka Saito Aikyo is a 14 years old girl. She is shy, calm and kind. She believe in fortune. She learns karate at her family’s Dojo. Even though she learns karate, she’s good at ballet too. She is home-schooled because her parent are over protective. She is Harumi’s childhood friend. As Cure Lucky, she represents luck and holds the power of the leaf specially the clover and the wind. Her weapon is the Clover Fans. Cure Lucky's catchphrase is “Rakki! Mottomo kōun'na shunkan wa kōundesu!”. It means “Lucky! The luckiest moment is be luck!”. MASCOT *Seed Seed is a male mascot. He is funny and energetic. Like Coco and Nuts in Yes! Pretty Cure 5, he can change into a human. He loves Aikyo and builds a relationship with her. He end his sentences with “~do”. *Love Love is a baby mascot and Seed’s sister. She is so cute and give powers to the Cures. Her happiness can give power. She can’t talk clearly. ALLIES *Princess Sakura (プリンセス さくら Purinsesu Sakura) She is a princess in Kibouhana Kingdom. She is kind and tomboyish (but Minami is more tomboyish than her). When Kibouhana is attacked by Shibonda, Queen Fall jailed her. But Princess Sakura believes that Cure Cologne will save her together with the other Cures. *Prince Nohara (プリンス野原 Purinsu Nohara) Nohara is Sakura’s brother and Cologne’s childhood friend. He escaped with Cure Cologne. *Kashioki (賢い Kashioki) / Kashioki Bachan She is Cho's grandma and lives on Earth. She is so wise and tells what the Pretty Cure should do. *Ichi Odayaka '一穏やか Ichi Odayaka) He is Harumi’s boyfriend. He was saved by Cure Spring when almost attacked by Gaichu and know Harumi’s identity. He tried his best to not be jealous at Harumi though he is. He is the captain of the soccer club and is Minami's friend. VILLAIN *Queen Fall (女王フォール Joo Foru) She is the Queen of Shibonda Kingdom. In fact she is Sakura’s older sister. But was jealous of Sakura's popularity, she left Kibouhana and met other villains and built Shibonda Kingdom. *Sabaku (砂漠 Sabaku) He is the captain of Trio Shibonda. He hates flowers and loves deserts more. He is so selfish and always said he is the strongest. He is about 20 years old. *Kozui (洪水 Kozui-chan'') '' She is a member of the Trio Shibonda and is the only woman. She likes Sabaku but he ignores her and it happens under the peach tree. That’s why Kozui hates plants, specially trees. She always smiles but there is something behind her smile. She is about 18 years old. *Suna (砂 Suna) Suna is a member of the Trio Shibonda and is the youngest. He controls sand. He is sensitive and likes to get angry. He was called “Suna – chin” by Minami the first time he met her and he has crush on her. He is about 14 years old. *Moyasu (燃やす Moyasu) Moyasu isn’t one of the Trio Shibonda but she is a villain too. She is Kozui's younger sister. She is selfish and likes to use her power to do anything she likes. She is the only one Shibonda who is close with the other Cures and even wants to be a Pretty Cure though she can't. But, finally she becomes kind. *Gaichu (害虫 Gaichu) Gaichu is the monster of sorrow and ends its words with “~chu”. (it’s better than ‘gai’, I think) Items *Flower Power Flower Power is the transformation device. It looks like a heart bottle perfume with a heart mold in the center. The Cures shout “Pretty Cure, Blossom My Heart!” to transform. *Heart Flower Crystal These are the 4 main HFC and it’s out from the Pretty Cure’s heart. The color determines the owner, example: Pink belong to Cure Spring, purple belong to Cure Cologne etc. *Bloom Arrow Cure Spring’s weapon. Its appearance similar to Cure Heart’s arrow. The upgrade is Melody Bloom Arrow and it turns into a big harp. Cure Spring’s attacks are Bloom! Shoot, Blossom Attack, Flower Tunes, Flower Power Miracle Bang! and Serenity Melody. *Flower Wizard Cure Cologne’s weapon. Its appearance is similar to the Moonlight Tact. The upgrade is Blow Flower Wizard and it turns into a flute. Cure Cologne’s attacks are Miracle Wizard, Elegant Melody, and Flower Power Miracle Bang! *Bubble Blow Cure Splash’s weapon. Its appearance is like z stick with 3 round things on one of the ends. The upgrade is Bubble Blow String and it turns into a guitar. Cure Splash’s attacks are Bubble Burst, Dramatic Boom! and Flower Power Miracle Bang! *Clover Fans Cure Lucky’s weapon. Its appearance is like an ordinary green fan but with a clover on its end. If it is wrapped up, its looks like a short stick with a clover on its end. The upgrade is Clover Fans Tunes and it turns into a ???. Cure Lucky’s attacks are Clover Tornado, Clover Blow Music, and Flower Power Miracle Bang! Locations *Shushi Junior High School Harumi, Cho and Minami's school in Kahei Town. *Kahei Town The town in this series. *Kibouhana Kingdom The kingdom where everything are flowers, places on clouds. *Shibonda Kingdom The villain’s kingdom. Trivia *This is the first series Burstgummy has published. *It shares themes with Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *This is the second (third) time when the mascot falls in love with a Cure after YPC5 and YPC5GG. *This is the first time when the villain has a crush on a Cure though Ira in DDPC maybe has a crush on one of Cures: Rikka. *This has a different color scheme: pink-purple-blue-green. *This is the second series where the boss villain is a woman. *This is the first series where every Cure has different weapons. *This is the first series where there is a villain who wants to be Pretty Cure but can't. Gallery Cure Spring.jpg|Harumi Hanabira/Cure Spring Cure Cologne.jpg|Cho Murasakiiro/Cure Cologne Cure Splash.jpg|Minami Unabara/Cure Splash Cure Lucky.jpg|Aikyo Megumareta/Cure Lucky Cure Spring Pose.png Cure Cologne Pose.png Pose Group.png|Group Pose Cure Splash Pose.png Cure Lucky Pose.png Category:Blossom Pretty Cure Category:User:Burstygummy Category:Love Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries